<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Agnosthesia’s Grip on Oblivion by Raiiyd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173191">Agnosthesia’s Grip on Oblivion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiiyd/pseuds/Raiiyd'>Raiiyd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety Attacks, Clay | Dream &amp; Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Dadza, Depression, Derealization, Dissociation, Dream sucks, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Heavy Angst, How tf do i tag, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Major Illness, Multi, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Technoblade Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, its a dumpster fire, no happy ending, sbi, suffer, techno has long hair bcuz i said so funky pink haired man, tommy and tubbo are F R I E N D S</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:09:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiiyd/pseuds/Raiiyd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes life just felt like a spiral of a shitshow.<br/>Yeah.<br/>That's all.<br/>Techno can't handle the jeering comments at school, the harsh looks from his brother-but-not-by-blood (he made that abundantly clear as soon as Techno had been adopted), Techno can't handle the fact that even though he's trying to help those close to him, it's just never enough. For him. For them.</p><p>He does try, he really does, to make life easier for Phil.<br/>He tries to silence his thoughts, the one's that scream for the iron taste of red warmth on his canines.<br/>But sometimes they're too overwhelming, and their screams and pleads drown out his sense of humanity.<br/>Techno has just about had it with the fucked up life he got shattered under.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc. - Relationship, Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, Zak Ahmed &amp; Darryl Noveschosch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>143</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Agnosthesia’s Grip on Oblivion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><i>“Forgiving who you are<br/>For what you stand to gain<br/>Just know that if you hide<br/>It doesn't go away”<br/>-Little Dark Age</i><br/> </p><p>First fic pog??<br/>This fanfiction is completely based on these indiviguals characters and personas, not as the people themselves.<br/>If this is every asked to be taken down by someone associated with this story, down it will go.</p><p>I have morals.<br/>Kind of.<br/>Techno Appearance: https://pin.it/30CG86S<br/>@Jlemongrass on Twitter ^^ :3</p><p>Mostly a practice fic to test the waters in preparation to make a full on fic!<br/>- Raiiyd!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>discontinued</p><p>. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you stuck around!!<br/>You know the drill,<br/>leave a comment losers.<br/>Tell me whats up.<br/>Discord: Raiiyd#1625</p><p>- Raiiyd!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>